Ever Dearest: Chance of a Lifetime
by pwnageeeex3
Summary: Full Summary Inside! MelloxOC
1. The Apocolypse!

**Hi-Hi! It's me, Michi! And, well, here's my first story. Enjoy! :)**

**Summary: Ever was never the lucky one. She wasn't pretty, talented, and never got the attention she wanted from a certain blond boy. But then, Lady Luck decided to cut her some slack for the first time in her life. She entered a contest and got the chance of a lifetime to go to New York and live there. But now since she's leaving, will her certain blond boy allow her to go? RATED M FOR FUTURE LEMON.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Ever Dearest: Chance of a Lifetime  
**

--

_Chapter 1: The Apocalypse!_

--

"Truce!" screamed a laugh-stricken 14-year-old as she was tackled by one of her best friends, Mello. He smirked down at her.

"Ever," he said coyly. "Are you chicken?"

"N-NO!" shouted back the girl named Ever. "I just...I'm just tired of this game, that's all!" Ever couldn't hide her scarlet blush as she felt it tickle up her cheeks. Mello laughed victoriously.

"Well, there goes another coward!" exclaimed Mello. Ever got up and brushed off the snowy powder that stuck onto her ripped jeans. Winter was cold to the extreme, yet Ever couldn't afford any other pieces of clothing.

"Well," said Mello getting up as well. "It's still my win."

"Is not! You know better than to just tackle your enemy in a snowball fight! That's _so_ unfair!" Ever stomped her foot onto the ground childishly.

"Well, at least you weren't as squeamish as Aza," said Mello, rolling his eyes.

_'Aza?'_ thought Ever. _'Who's Aza?'_

Mello seemed to have notice Ever's confusion.

"She's an old friend of mine." explained Mello. "Before I came to Whammy's."

"Ah,"

Ever sighed. She had the biggest crush on Mello and everyone at Whammy's House knew it. Even Mello, though he never really paid attention. Even having Mello talk about another girl angered Ever greatly. It hurt to hear Mello talk about other girls and never really talk about Ever. Sure, Ever wasn't as pretty as all of the other girls here at Whammy's.

Ever had pallid skin. She had cheeks of a babe's and a body of a dreamer. She was skinny and large-boned, with delusions of beauty and romance. Her hair was black and her eyes were a gentle shade of green. Ever's eyes and hair were the only pretty features on her face. Her lips were thin and were as red as a dragon's tongue that she'd always seen in one of her fantasy books she loved to read.

"Can we get back in?" asked Ever. Mello ignored her and took out a bar of Hershey's chocolate.

"Really, I am cold," she insisted. Mello looked at her out of the corner of his eye and walked back to the back door of the orphanage.

"Damn," muttered Mello. "It's locked."

"What?!" exclaimed Ever. "That was half an hour ago!"

"Yeah," Mello scoffed. "_Half and hour ago_."

"..."

"Well, might as well get through the front of the entrance." said Mello.

"What?" said Ever. "But, we'll get in trouble!"

"Would you rather have us freeze our butts off in the cold?" Mello raised an eyebrow.

"No..."

"Good, then shut up and follow me."

Ever tagged along sadly. Mello had friends, but he never knew how to treat them as one. He'd yell at them, use sarcastic tones at them, and even hit them if they got on his nerves.

Ever always wanted to please Mello. She'd sneak out of the orphanage just to buy him a bar of chocolate for 5 Euro. And when she gave him his desired treat, he'd never even murmur a "thank you", and poor Ever didn't know any other way to make him notice her.

Well, as much as she wanted him to.

Matt, Mello's guy friend, was different. He was uncaring to the world, but he treated Ever a lot better. He'd play video-games with her, talk to her, joke around with her, anything a friend could do. Maybe Ever should've fallen in love with him instead.

But instead, she fell in love with a sadistic bastard who only gave a damn about himself in this world...

--

* * *

**DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

* * *

**

--

Ever and Mello did get in trouble. They got into huge amounts of trouble. Roger, the headmaster of the orphanage, threw angry fits at them, not once worried. But, of course, he hated children. They were as rotten to him as a pile full of...of...

"--AND DON'T YOU **EVER** DO THAT AGAIN!" Roger finished his rant.

"Sorry," mumbled Ever, her head low. Locks of black hair flowed down her shoulders, almost reaching her waist.

"Hmph," Mello said, biting a piece off of his chocolate.

"Now, get out of my office!" Roger demanded.

"Yeah, yeah," Mello said, walking out already. Ever tagged along, not daring to glance back at the almost red man behind them.

"Whew!" Ever exclaimed after they closed the door of Roger's office. "That was really close! I thought he was going to kick us out or something!"

"You moron," said Mello. "Why would they kick us out of an _orphanage_ if we are _orphans_?"

"Well-"

"Shut up,"

"O-Okay..."

Ever was close to tears. She bit her red lips just to keep them from falling. And, if Ever cries, she could cry a LOT. Mello noticed her melonchaly. He rolled his teal eyes that Ever thought were the most beautiful.

"Stop crying," he said. "What are you, a baby?"

"NO!" Ever's voice was firm, and Mello seemed to be taken back by this.

"Who said you could yell at me?" demanded Mello. He glared ferociously at her.

"I'm sorry," said Ever.

"Che, you're always sorry. 'Sorry' is for cowards." Mello began walking away, but not before saying,

"And I've outgrown you."

--

* * *

**DNDNDNDNDNDNDN

* * *

**

--

Ever spent the next hour soaking her pillow with her hot tears. Mello had outgrown her? He got tired of her? He resented her?

Of course Mello would say things like this to her, every day! Then, he'd talk to her again and they'd start hanging out, though he expected her not to be punished by his cruel words.

But this time was different. Mello never exactly said _that_ to her before. Ever was emotionally hurt.

"Why...why...WHY?!" she screamed to herself. "Why do I have to be so ugly?! Why can't Mello just be nice to me for once??"

But Mello would never be nice to anyone...

Even if he loved them...

--

* * *

**Aww, I feel bad for Ever.**

**Buut, I'm glad how this turned out! I've gotta say, Ever is one of the most interesting character's I've ever created--and she's my first! lol. Even though she may not be the most pretty, but eventually she'll grow into it!**

**R&R!**

**-Michiko  
**


	2. WTF, man?

**Second chappie! Sorry I haven't been able to update as quickly as I'd hoped. But, I finally have some time on my hands, and I'm updating! So, enjoy another chapter of Ever Dearest: Chance of a Lifetime...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Do I really have to say it?**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!**

**Yeah, consider this your Christmas gift, lol.**

**Don't worry, I'll update a lot today :).  
**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 2: WTF, man??_

_--_

"Good morning, Evie," sang a lovely, musical voice. Ever turned around, and smiled at her best friend aside from Mello and Matt at the orphanage, Avery. Avery, unlike Ever, was ethereally, and perfectly beautiful. She had glossy, chestnut brown hair cut in cool layers; big, almond-shaped chocolate brown eyes; and the body that every girl would dream of. She had curves in all the right places, and was the hottest girl in the orphanage. Or maybe in Winchester. Or England. Or possibly the whole universe. She was the girl every boy wants and every girl wants to be.

Sure, Evie envied her a lot. She even considered screaming at her for being so perfect. But, she was her best friend and the only person who isn't ever "sick of her."

"Oh, hey Avery," Ever greeted. "What's up?"

"What's up? You've been in here for more than half an hour. Why are your eyes so red?" Avery walked gracefully into her's and Ever's room. They were roommates. She sat down next to her on Ever's bed. "Seriously, what's up?"

"You know about my crush for Mello, right?" asked Ever, fiddling with her fingers. Avery laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Who doesn't?" she said. "Why all of a sudden- oh. Did he say something really uncool?"

Ever moved her hand from side to side, as if saying "kinda."

"Oh, my god," sighed Avery. "When will that boy get some sense into him?"

"I guess we're just not meant to be," Ever sighed sadly. "Maybe- Maybe it's just a silly little crush."

"Stop right there," said Avery. "How long have you like him?"

"Hmm...I don't know, like about two years or something?" answered Ever.

"Exactly," said Avery. "And how many times has Mello been mean?"

"480 times," replied Ever. Avery looked at her incredulously.

"You counted?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Ever. "It hurt!"

"Ok, ok, sorry." said Avery. "But why all of a sudden stop liking him now?"

"I never said that,"

"Yeah, but you suggested it,"

"Yes, _suggested_,"

Avery sighed. She studied Ever's expression. It was so depressed-looking.

"What did he _say_?" asked Avery. Ever shook her black head.

"It doesn't matter," she replied softly. "He'll never love me."

"Not with that attitude," said Avery. "Seriously, be more optimistic. Tell me, what did he say?"

"He- He said...he outgrew me," replied Ever. Her eyes welled up with unexpected tears. And here she thought she was done crying a half hour ago. Avery's gorgeous face was filled with concern.

"Oh, Evie," Avery said gently. Her chocolate brown eyes grew bigger, and the pink perfect curve of her lip trembled dangerously.

"I can't believe it," Ever cried as tears rolled down her pale cheeks. "He's just so- so mean!"

"I love him, Avi," said Ever, "I really really do!"

"How could he say that?" Avery's eyes furrowed in confusion. "That's so mean of him."

"You'd think," said Ever, "you'd think that he'd show some compassion. But, no! He only cares about one thing! ONE THING! And that's beating Near in EVERY DAMN THING!!" Ever was sobbing uncontrollably.

Avery grabbed Ever and wrapped her arms around her in a supportive, friendly hug. Ever pressed her face onto Rayne's perfectly defined collar bone, and heaved a giant sigh.

"It's ok, Evie," said Avery gently. "He'll love you. He's got to have a heart somewhere. And you'll be the only one who could fill it in."

"With what?" sniffled Ever.

"Love, of course,"

--

* * *

**DNDNDNDNDN**

* * *

--

"Matt?" came Avery's gentle voice. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Matt replied. He walked up to Rayne, not breaking eye contact with his red DS. Avery got irritated and snatched the thing from him. Stupid thing.

"Hey!"

"Listen!" shouted Avery. Matt glared at her. He was probably the only person in the school who probably didn't find her all attractive. Or at least acted like it.

"What? I'm listening,"

"You're friends with Mello, aren't you?" said Avery.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I need you to do me a favor,"

"...what's the catch?" asked Matt. After all, she DID steal his DS. Where is that stupid thing anyway?

"No catch, seriously," said Avery. "All I need you to do is-"

"No, there definitely is a catch," said Matt.

"Ugh, you want a catch?" said Avery.

"Yeah,"

"If you do me this favor, I will..."

"Buy me Mario Party 8," said Matt. Avery looked at him dubiously.

"Are you serious?" said Avery. "That's, like, $25 dollars!"

"Yeah, either buy me that or not have your favor done," Matt smirked. Avery sighed irritably.

"Alright, alright," said Avery, "Christmas is just around the corner anyway, and I need to get presents."

"Yeah, yeah, just tell me what to do." said Matt.

Avery smiled. "Okay, here's the thing..."

--

* * *

**DNDNDNDNDN

* * *

**

--

"Hey Mello," said Matt entering his and Mello's room. Mello looked at him from the window he was staring at. In his hand was, of course, a bar of Hershey's chocolate, his favorite brand of chocolate.

"What?" said Mello. He had wanted to enjoy his bar of chocolate-y goodness in peace. Absolute peace.

"Um," Matt scratched the back of his head. "So what do you think of Ever?"

Mello raised an eyebrow. "You interrupted my time just to ask me that?"

"No, and I also wanted to ask you if we...have a math test this week." said Matt. Nice save.

"No, we don't, idiot," said Mello. "And Ever is just annoying sometimes. She can be a real kiss-up, but really annoying."

"Oh-,"

"I mean, she's like a _dog_. Seriously, she follows me around all the time." Mello rolled his eyes. "Some times I just get really tired of her. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing." said Matt. "Well, I have to go to study hall. See ya,"

"Yeah, yeah,"

Matt walked out of the room, leaving Mello once again in peace with his chocolate...

--

* * *

**DNDNDNDNDN

* * *

**

--

"Oh my effing god, are you serious?" Avery asked. "Tell me you're joking,"

"It's exactly what he said," said Matt, his voice consisting of boredom. "Every word of it."

"What the f-ck!" exclaimed Avery. "Are you f-cking serious!?"

"Yeah," replied Matt, "Hence the 'every word of it' part."

"Goddamn him," muttered Avery.

"Yeah, well just don't forget my Christmas present," And with that, Matt walked away.

Avery shook her glossy brown head.

"Boys these days,"

--

* * *

**DNDNDNDNDN

* * *

**

--

_-Knock Knock-_

"Come in,"

The wooden door leading inside to Avery and Ever's room creaked open as Rayne silently walked in. Ever was sitting on her bed, reading by the nightlight. Her blackberry hair was tied up in a messy bun, and she lay on her flat stomach (considering that she was skinny). She was wearing a baggy white t-shirt, gray sweatpants, and white socks. It was December - cold to the core - but that's what most of the orphanages here at Whammy's liked.

"Hey, Ray," said Ever. She doggy-folded the edge of her page and closed her book. Avery, with her perfect 20-20 vision, glanced at the cover. _Mysteries of the Winged Dragon_, a fantasy book. Just how Ever liked it, since it was all about dragons. Ever sat up. Her round, green eyes blinked.

"I'm almost finished," Ever said, noticing that Avery was looking at the cover. "It's one of the best books I've ever read." She slipped the pink scrunchy from her hair and put it on her bony wrist.

_'Of course_,' thought Avery. _'Because Mello got it for you for your birthday last year_.'

"Anyway," said Ever, "what's up?"

"Um," said Avery. "Nothing, actually. Ever took a brush from her nightstand and ran it through her smooth jet black hair. She started from the top of her head all the way down to her waist.

"Ok?" said Ever. "If you're sure about that."

Avery bit her lip.

"Yeah, totally."_ 'Should I tell her?_' thought Avery. Then she decided against it.

"Ok." Ever said. She hugged her knees. "Avery?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think Mello doesn't like me?" Ever said softly. Avery's thin, elegant eyebrows furrowed.

"Um...I don't know, Ev," Avery said, and began nibbling on her thumbnail. She had never been a nail-biter, but this seemed like a good time to start. "Why are you asking me this?"

Ever sighed and put the brush back on the nightstand. Her eyes grew large, and welled up with broken tears.

"I-I don't know what I did to deserve being treated like that," stammered Ever. "I just don't."

"Evie," said Avery as she scooted closer to her friend. "Mello's always been like that. To everyone. It's old news."

"Yeah," said Ever, "but...I mean...look at me!" Ever stood up all of a sudden and looked at herself in the full-length mirror. "Look! I'm so...ugly!"

"No," Avery said, maintaining her coolness. Avery came from a long line of family members who were calm, cool, and collected. She had the kind of coolness that was really rare, and wasn't so easy to have. "No you're not."

"Oh, shut up, Avi," said Ever. "Look, I'm pale, I'm skinny, I'm not at all appealing. The only possible good things about me are my hair and eyes. The rest is just...impossibly wicked."

"Oh, Evie," said Avery as she stood up. "You are **not **ugly. No one is."

"Easy for you to say," muttered Ever. "Look at you, you're perfect! You're pretty, you're popular, you're the girl every guy wants and every girl wants to be!!"

"No I'm not," said Avery, even though it was very much true. "Stop it, Ever."

"**NO**!" roared Ever. "**YOU STOP IT**!! I'm sick of it! I'm sick of all the radiance and glamor you bring here! I'm sick of always having to look like crap next to you! I'm tired of it!!"

Avery's eyes clouded with thought. "Life is short, Ever-"

"Yeah," spat back Ever. "But you make it feel _so_ long."

"Well," Avery said, "is that how you really feel about me?"

Ever took a deep breath. "Unfortunately."

Avery sighed, and got up from Ever's bed. She straightened her light pink mesh tank trimmed with white lace. She put her hands on her slim hips. She was wearing a dark, denim mini skirt decorated with multi-colored beads.

"Fine," Avery walked out of the bedroom.

--

* * *

**DNDNDNDNDN

* * *

**--

Ever sighed heavily as she glared at the opened door. Her green eyes were trimmed with a huge wave of tears as she sat down on her bed. Her bed was a mess comparing to Avery's. She grasped the covers with her hands. She gritted her teeth.

"Dammit. I hate this," she muttered. She sighed again, and turned around to turn off the lamp beside her bed. She laid down on the bed, and pulled the covers onto her. And once again, she drifted off into a dreamless slumber...

--

* * *

**Long chapter, huh? Yeah, well that's for me not updating often! R&R, that'll be my christmas gift! lol**

**-Michiko  
**


	3. Jealousy and Friendship

**Third Chapter! R&R! Enjoy! Ooh, and I know this is late, but HAPPY 2009!! :D What did you guys do on the actual New Years day? I went to Times Square. W00t!!~**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 3: Jealousy and Friendships_

_--_

"Ever? Are you there?" Mrs. Xena asked. Ever looked up from her notebook.

"Yes, Mrs. Xena," sighed Ever.

"Alright, then what's the square root of 104?"

"Oh, um...," It really was a no-brainer, but Ever just couldn't concentrate today.

"That proves that you aren't listening," said Mrs Xena. "And it also says that you have no concentration today. Now I suggest that you better listen or some serious measures will be reached."

"Yes, ma'am."

The day went on like that. Ever never participated, never looked up from her books, and never talked to anyone. She was practically a loner that day.

_"BRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!"_

The bell signaled lunch. Students gathered to the lunch room and grabbed whatever food they desired to eat. Ever took half a bagel and a juice pouch. She sat in the bery back of the cafeteria, where no one could bother her.

Ten minutes into her meal were full of quietness, until-

"Is this seat taken?"

Ever recognized the melodic voice. She looked up.

Avery.

"Actually," Ever sneered. "No one can sit here."

Avery raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well, there's no where else to sit. And you have no idea where the 'vacant' seats are." Avery laughed and sat down anyway.

"Hey," said Ever. "I said **no one** can sit here. Don't you understand english?"

Avery sighed, and then smiled. When she smiled, she used her eyes. It was the kind of smile you'd try to imitate in front of the mirror, though would never succeed. It was the "Avery Smile".

"Oh, Evie," said Avery. "Don't be so naive."

"Naive?" growled Ever. "And how am I naive, Miss Perfect?" Avery flinched ever-so-slightly.

"Well," said Avery, "I can see that you still didn't let the past behind."

"Psh," said Ever, "that's no reason to call someone naive."

"Well," laughed Avery. "I guess you're right."

"Yeah, aren't I?" Ever used a heavily sarcastic tone.

"Evie," said Avery.

"Don't call me that!" spat back Ever. "Don't you DARE call me that!!"

"Well, what am I suppoed to call you? Evelyn?" Evelyn was Ever's true name, though no one else knew. Ever glared at her.

"'Ever' is just fine, thank you very much!" Avery rolled her eyes and picked up her tray. She stood up.

"If you're gonna act like a child, then fine. I just wanted to make amends with you. Is that so difficult?" Avery was about to walk away, but not before adding,

"And I heard what Mello said about you. It's a shame he thinks you're such a nuisance,"

With a smirk, she gracefully walked away, leaving Ever sitting alone at the table, wide-eyed and in disbelief.

_"...She can't be serious..."_

--

* * *

**DNDNDNDNDN**

**

* * *

**

--

Ever sighed as she walked up to L. L had been like a big brother to her ever since her arrival. At least someone was nice to her.

"L?" Ever's high-pitched voice called. The tall, black-haired detective looked down at her with curious, black panda-like eyes and a small smile.

"Ever," he said, "how are you?"

"Not well," Ever replied sadly. "But, aside from that fact, can you please switch me with another roommate? I really really am not comfortable living with..."

"With Avery?" L finished for her. Ever nodded solemnly.

"Well, I'll see what I can do," L said as he patted her smooth, black hair. Ever smiled for the first time that day,

"Thank you, L!"

--

* * *

**DNDNDNDNDN**

**

* * *

**

--

Ever sat in her new room. It was plain, with two beds--just like any other room. Ever was the only one living in that room as well. It didn't really matter. She was used to being alone.

Before, Ever had quietly packed her belongings, which weren't much, in her khaki duffle bag when Avery was taking a shower. She didn't even left a note or a goodbye. She just left and trotted down the hallway to room 203. It was fairly new and just remodeled, which meant it was probably cleaner than the other orphans' rooms.

Ever sighed in relief as she lay on her back. As she closed her eyes, memories bean to flow in.

_"Evie!" Avery shouted as she waved her long, slender arms in the air, trying to get her friend's attention._

_Ever smiled as she took clumsy steps towards her, almost tripping over her own two feet._

_"Avi!" Ever laughed as she finally managed to get to Avery._

_"You know what day tomorrow is?" Avery asked suddenly._

_"What?"_

_Avery giggled slyly. "Mello's birthday,"_

_Ever went about ten shades of red before saying, "And why are you telling me this?"_

_Avery rolled her eyes and shook her head, smiling._

_"Because," she said, "you LIKE him. Doi."_

_"I do not!" Ever stammered. "I just find him a bit-"_

_"Sexy?"_

_"Avi!!"_

_"Haha, sorry, I couldn't resist,"_

_"Yeah, well next time try to."_

_The two girls stood in silence, feeling the slight breeze blow through their long locks before Avery once again broke the silence._

_"So what do you plan on getting him?" she asked._

_Ever flushed. "I have no clue."_

_"Hmmm, tell you what. Why don't you get him something like, oh I don't know, chocolate?"_

_"Ugh," said Ever. "Are you serious? He has like a dozen of those already."_

_"Yeah, so? He treats them like his little children. I'm sure he won't mind having more." Avery said._

_Ever sighed. "That sounded really wrong, but okay."_

_--_

_"You think he'll like it?" Ever asked, holding up a big basket wrapped with chocolate bars, chocolate candy, and chocolate anything you could name. It was almost half the size of Ever's body!_

_"Whoa," breathed Avery. "How much?"_

_"Thirty five pounds," sighed Ever._

_"WHAT?! Are you crazy? Return that thing!" Avery exclaimed._

_"Too late," said Ever. "The merchant dude left."_

_"Oh, well. Guess you'll have to settle for that. Hurry up, class is about to start. Just give it to him before then."_

_"O-Okay,"_

_--_

But, sadly, Ever had chickened out. She had left the basket full of goodies in Mello's bedroom instead, leaving it anonymous. Ever regretted it now, one year later. But, there was nothing she could do. She sighed, mentally slapping herself for being so stupid. She then flipped to her side and tried to fall asleep.

--

* * *

**DNDNDNDNDN**

* * *

--

Mello looked at the chocolate bar in his hands, hesitating to tear off the wrapper as he would with his other bars.

"Dude." Matt said, not moving his eyes from the screen of his DS, "Just open that damn thing already,"

Mello sighed as he slowly unwrapped it. Matt was kind of surprised that Mello didn't snap at him as usual, but nontheless resumed back to his game.

Something just didn't seem right about eating this chocolate bar just yet. Mello, well, being Mello, however, he'd just shake off the annoying feeling and dive in to his sweet deliciousness. And that's exactly what he did. Though, even when he took a hearty bite, it still didn't seem right. Something was pondering at the back of his mind, where he just couldn't figure out.

Then, he threw the chocolate wrapper towards the direction of the wastebasket, but it missed, and landed right next to a big empty basket.

--

* * *

**OKAY! Sorry this chapter was short, but I was in a real rush because I have to put my brother to sleep. So, please Review! I know some people have put this story on their Alerts or whatever, but I really want to hear from you guys! It really makes my day. Plus, it really gives me a boost on reviewing. And if you want a quicker chapter, PLEASE REVIEW!! :P**

**-Michiko**


	4. What Goes Around Comes Back Around

**Woo-hoo! Fourth chapter! Thank you Love667 for reviewing. Yes, it really makes me happy :D. Heehee, I am desperate, aren't I? lol XD Well, hopefully I'll get more reviews on this chapter, and hopefully I don't seem so desperate. R&R! Enjoy!

* * *

**

_Chapter 4: What Goes Around Comes Back Around_

--

Ever hadn't gotten much sleep in the past week. She was snow white pale, with dark circles under her round, green eyes. Her hair was never combed, and was tangled in random spots. Maybe it was the fight she and Miss. Perfect had, or the fact that midterms were coming up, even though school work had already fallen in a downpour.

As Ever dragged her long, skinny legs towards the bathroom to take a shower to untie the knots in her back. She was about to turn the knob of the bathroom door when she heard two obnoxious giggles.

"Ooh, and can you believe how _terrible _her skin is?" one voice said.

"Oh, yeah. It's, like, completely pale. Who's as white as a polar bear?" another voice said.

Ever gripped the silver knob in embarrassment, as she tried to fight the tears that were threatening to fall. Suddenly, she heard a third voice.

"Well, her skin's not that bad. I mean, it could be pretty if she had color-"

"Yeah, but you see, Avery, it _could _be pretty if it had _color._ Unfortunately, she has no color anywhere."

Ever stood in shock. _'Avery?'_ she thought in doubt. _'Seriously...?'_ She shook her head, trying to shake off the feeling of hope and doubt, and walked in the bathroom, finally being able to take the relaxing shower she had been longing for since yesterday.

--

* * *

**DNDNDNDNDN**

**

* * *

**

--

"Can I sit here?"

The girl with straight, layered light brown hair reaching her mid-back looked up from the book she was reading.

Ever gripped her lunch try nervously, inwardly biting her lip, hoping that girl (what was her name? Mandy? Sandra? Luna?) would say yes. She didn't want to suffer from the wraths of insults, and dealing them alone. Not that Mandy- Sandra- Luna had been made fun of.

At least, that's what Ever thought.

The girl blinked her almond-shaped gray eyes. "Um, okay," she said quietly. Her voice was soft, but it wasn't musical or lovely. Her looks were, almost as lovely as Avery's. Maybe even a bit more, if it were possible.

Ever released the breath she didn't know that she was holding and said, "Thank you." Her voice came out more relieved than she had aimed for. She set her tray down, and was about to sit on the white plastic chair when all of a sudden she felt something hard hit her back. She turned around in shock and gasped at the pain. She narrowed her eyes as she saw Rose and Sage (the girls that were ridiculing her before), and Avery. The twins were giggling, but Avery just offered a smile.

Ever sighed as she sat down and began unwrapping her bagel sandwich.

"Do they always treat you like that?"

There came her voice again. It wasn't exactly like Avery's, but still as soft and caressing. Maybe not as much, but it still seemed like it.

"Um, yeah," answered Ever. The girl offered a small smile as she extended a hand.

"I'm Ana," she introduced.

_'Oh, so that's her name,'_ thought Ever. Ever shook it, giving Ana a smile as well.

"I'm Ever. Nice to meet you San- er, Ana," Ever stammered, mentally slapping herself for being so stupid and shy to new people. Ever had never seen her before. Maybe Ana was a newbie?

Ana returned to her book while sipping a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice. Ever sighed and ripped a small piece from her bagel sandwich. It had cream cheese with spinach. It sounded disgusting and unappetizing, but it was actually really good.

"So, how come I've never seen you before?" Ever asked, putting the piece of the bagel in her mouth.

Ana looked up and fingered the page so she wouldn't lose it as she closed it. Ever saw the title of it in gold. Eragon. Ever knew that book. She had read it before and loved it.

_'Hmmm,'_ she thought, _'maybe she's not all that bad after all.'_

"You like fantasy books?" asked Ana, noticing Ever stare at the book.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. A lot. It's basically the only books I read." The girls both shared a giggle.

"Well, anyway, I'm kind of new here." Ana answered Ever's question. "I came here about a week ago."

That was no wonder Ever never saw her. She barely kept her mind wide open, or left her room for that matter. She laughed silently, and her mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"Oh, I'm sorry I hadn't got the chance to meet you," apologized Ever. Ana smiled.

"It's alright."

Suddenly, Mello strolled towards Ever's and Ana's table, munching loudly on a large chocolate bar. Ever tried to calm her breath, trying to relieve it to normal.

"Are you alright?" asked Ana, noticing her nervousness.

"Y-yeah, yeah," Ever stuttered. "I'm f-fine."

Ana looked at who was approaching them. She opened her book and began reading, brushing strands of her naturally honey brown highlighted hair. There was one thing about Ana: she didn't pry, unlike Avery. If anything wasn't any of her business, she was totally fine with that. Ever was really starting to like Ana.

"Hey, Ever," came Mello's voice. Ever looked up from her solid bangs.

"Hey....Mello."

Mello sighed. "Look, if you're angry by what I said. Well, I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Ever smiled. "It's okay."

Mello smirked. "Hm. Everything's okay with you." Ever's smile went from happy to a bit melancholic.

_'If only he knew,' _she thought sadly, thinking about the drama that's been going on with Avery.

"So," Mello said, pulling a chair next to Ever. "How have you been?"

Ever was confused. Mello was so...nice at the moment. Was there something going on?

"Fine," replied Ever.

_'Liar,'_ Mello thought. Nontheless, he brushed the feeling off like dirt on a shoulder.

"Well, you know that basket I got for my birthday last year?" asked Mello. Ever nodded without hesitation.

"Yes," she replied.

"Well, I just wanted to say....thank you."

Ever's eyes widened, as her eyes travelled around the room. Her eyes settled on a pair of brown ones. They were Avery's. Avery smiled at her. Ever knew. Avery was the one who told Mello. Avery was the one who asked Mello about how he felt about Ever. Ever then knew that Avery was trying to help her, even though she very much failed.

"Y-Your welcome."

Mello smirked. "How did you know I loved Lindt chocolate?"

"Um...well...I-"

Mello rolled his eyes. "As jittery as usual." He got up, not before leaving a feather-light peck on Ever's cheek.

--

* * *

**Okay, so I feel kinda cruel *coughnotreallycough* just leaving it there, but I'm really tired at the moment, and have absolutely no time to update tomorrow or the next day, or this whole week. Yeah, that's how my life is. I thought that kiss was a it much, but at least Mello has a soft side. Don't worry, I'll try not to make as much OOC moments like this one. But it was cute, wasn't it? Too bad I ended it before Ever got a chance to react. Heehee. I'm really cruel, aren't I? Anyway, please leave a review! I'm Little Miss Desperate over here! lol.**

**-Michikoooooooo =)  
**


End file.
